


Storytelling is like the Lotus

by Silver Lady (Silverlotus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlotus/pseuds/Silver%20Lady
Summary: No summary needed, just read and enjoy.





	Storytelling is like the Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a poem which is close to my heart as it was inspired by the writing process.

Storytelling is Like the Lotus 

Storytelling is like the lotus because its  
origins seem simple at first glance. The lotus  
finds its place beneath the muck of the swamplands. 

Storytelling is like a seed. Once planted, it doesn’t  
allow anything to stop its growth. Not even the  
lack of sunlight from deep within the shadows.  
It does not know time or impatience.

It simply focuses on reaching the surface.  
Once it breaks the surface of the swamps it is still  
not over, and it is not done. It must face the elements.

The winds of doubt that can blow it off course.  
Rains of despair that can stop its growth.  
Snows of apathy that keep it from opening its petals.  
Quaking from fear that will stop the whole thing.

And yet the lotus finds the courage to stand in the  
face of adversity, to open up its petals to the warmth of  
the sun. Only to close up to rest once the moon rises again.


End file.
